Helen Itou
Summary Helen Itou is a half-Japanese underclassman at Satori Amatsu's school. She was eventually discovered to be an Archenemy, and the Bright Cross kidnapped her to force her to participate in their Colosseum. Satori became her second to support her and help her survive the battles with other Archenemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-B with magic Name: Helen Itou Origin: My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Archenemy, Circe Witch Powers and Abilities: Expert chemist and potions user, instinctually recognizes chemicals and how to mix them to cause various supernatural phenomena, such as Transmutation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation; Healing, Poison Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Wallcrawling, Sound Manipulation and limited sense manipulation via Self-Transmutation Attack Potency: Human level physically, Wall level with magic (Could neutralize Hinoki Kuroyama's voice, her attacks are described as capable of smashing a human to pieces and managed to burst open a metal container) Speed: Regular Human with Superhuman reactions (Reacted to attacks from faster Archenemies, reacted to Karen to protect Satori) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Street level (Withstood several blows from Minori Hanesaki and the Amatsu sisters, continued fighting after one or her ribs was broken), Wall level with crab armor (Blocked Karen's thrown spear) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, at least several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Glass wand, dozens of chemical vials Intelligence: Average, but she's instinctually an expert at using chemicals and magic potions Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Circe:' Helen is a Greek-style witch, specifically she's a Circe witch. As such, she can use the concept that all things are made from the four great elements of fire, water, wind, and earth for magic. By mixing the 42 types of chemicals she carries and drawing out occult power that transcends the laws of physics and chemical formulas, Helen can cause various supernatural phenomena. In order to do this she inserts the chemical vials into a large glass wand that looks like a complex collection of clear tubes and flask-like protuberances that contains the burner, reflux condenser, and three neck flask needed to provide heating and cooling, distillation and fractionation using steam while also supporting pressurization and decompression using air compression; basically everything found in a high school’s chemistry lab is condensed into a single device. As a Circe witch, Helen instinctually knows how to use any chemical to achieve the desired effect with a glance. **'Magic Attacks:' By mixing her potions Helen can use various types of magical attacks, such as a scarlet blast of explosive flames, a tornado of vacuum blades and shooting 7 ice spears that are longer than herself. **'Transmutation:' The main thing Circe was known for was the special potions that can remake humans into animals or grotesque monsters, with techniques stolen from the gods, who used to punish humans the same way. By mixing a special potion and splashing the opponent Helen can transform them into an animal or another Archenemy like a Scylla. She can also turn an Archenemy into a human to weaken or make them lose their powers. Helen can also use her potions to partially and temporarily transform her own body to acquire the traits of various animals and plants. ***'Jellyfish:' By using the traits of an Irukandji jellyfish Helen can grow multiple long transparent jellyfish tentacles with venomous stingers from her back that only need a small prick to kill a human (though she can reduce the dose of venom to induce a temporary state of fake death). By quickly drying up the tentacles and the stingers within them, Helen can make them crumble to spread a powdery form of the venom through the air. While the toxicity is reduced in this form, it can cause severe pain and damage when in contact with skin, eyes, etc... Since the powder comes from a living being, it can also be used to divert an electric attack from its intended path. ***'Wasp:' Helen can grow long and thick red-banded sand wasp stingers that extend from her fingers to inject a paralyzing venom. By synthesizing the formic acid found in a wasp's stinger or an ant's fangs Helen can create a large amount of methane gas to set up an invisible bomb. ***'Snake:' Helen can use the trait of snakes shedding their own skin to shed her skin and heal from minor injuries, with the benefit of also countering techniques that drain her life-force due to the process of snakes shedding skin being seen as a symbol of immortality through a cycle of regaining one’s youth. ***'Crab:' Helen can use a colorful potion to transform one of her arms into a giant crab pincer. She can also cover her whole body in crab armor to protect herself. ***'Swan:' Helen can use a colorful liquid to grow two swan wings. It's unknown if these allow her to fly, as she only used them to blow dried out jellyfish venom floating in the air towards her opponent. Given Satori suggested her to grow crow wings in order to fly, it's possible they do. ***'Spider:' Helen can use a black pill to grow eight spider legs and gain the ability to produce thick sticky threads. The legs also allow her to climb walls and similar surfaces. ***'Squid:' Helen can use a potion to grow multiple squid tentacles, which she can use to climb walls and similar surfaces or to grab and restrain the enemy. The tentacles can be detached after they grab the enemy with another potion, leaving them immobilized for a short period of time before the tentacles lose strength. ***'Pistol Shrimp:' Helen can use a potion to turn one of her arms into a giant pistol shrimp arm that can shoot spear-like supersonic shockwaves. This attack does extra acoustic damage to beings who are sensitive to ultrasonic waves like bats or dolphins. ***'Flowers:' Helen can use a potion to grow two giant colorful flowers from her shoulders. These flowers make use of the trait of flowers using a variety of methods like color, flavor, and scent to cleverly control the life forms above them on the food chain to distort the opponent's senses and create an opening or to cause their attack to miss. Effort and willpower cannot overcome this. In fact, the stronger/faster the enemy the harder it will be for them to correct their course. ***'Others:' It's also stated that she can use the traits of large animals such as bears or lions to increase her physical speed and strength to overpower humans and tear them to pieces, but she personally dislikes that type of violence. She can also use turtle shells as a defense mechanism. **'Oxygen Production:' Helen can use a potion to chemically produce oxygen. **'Healing:' As a Circe witch Helen is closely tied to healing. While it does not affect her, even before she realized she was a witch other beings around her healed at unnatural speed as the effects of their treatments and medicines were multiplied. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Wand Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Thread Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Spiders